


Echoes in Rain

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Scritta con il prompt "Nobili Origini" per ilNONO COW-Tsempre diLande di Fandom





	Echoes in Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



**Echoes in Rain**

Quando sembrava che non potesse andare peggio, iniziò a piovere.   
Non era una pioggia normale, da sconfiggere con un mantello più spesso o magari una notte in una locanda lungo la strada.   
Era un temporale in piena regola, con fulmini che aprivano il cielo illuminando tutto di un pallore spettrale e tuoni che sembravano voler spezzare il mondo. 

Il Capitano Lance Hawke, figlio del prode Gareth e veterano della campagna di Maiwand, non era un uomo superstizioso, men che meno pauroso.   
Era sopravvissuto alla guerra, a gravi ferite che l’avevano lasciato indebolito nel fisico e sanguinante nell’orgoglio e aveva visto qualsiasi tipo di cielo gli Dèi immortali desideravano sottoporgli.   


Questa volta, però, non era solo e non poteva basare la gravità della situazione soltanto sulla propria comodità.  
In quel caso avrebbe trovato un riparo qualsiasi, avrebbe aspettato giusto il tempo di una schiarita e sarebbe ripartito al galoppo per tornare al palazzo reale.   
Purtroppo non era da solo, e il motivo per cui la situazione era oltremodo complicata era impegnato a rabbrividire e a battere i denti tra le sue braccia.

Lance smozzicò un’imprecazione tra sé e sé, cercando di non tradire la rabbia e la frustrazione.   
Quando era tornato mezzo morto da Maiwand, e per miracolo non aveva perso arti o occhi, Re Julius aveva deciso di ricompensarlo nel modo che riteneva più prezioso. Un onore persino.   
Gli aveva offerto una generosa pensione e alloggi al castello e gli aveva affidato un impiego importante e presumibilmente di tutto riposo - fare da precettore e guardia personale all’impossibile principe ereditario. 

Il principe Adrian era un ragazzino molto intelligente ma viziato e capriccioso. Da bambino si cacciava continuamente nei guai, ma almeno aveva la decenza di farlo nei confini della tenuta. Adesso aveva diciassette anni, e all’età si era aggiunta la possibilità di compiere malefatte nel resto del regno.   
Peccato che il principino fosse ingenuo e ignorante quanto era imprudente.  
Questa volta aveva discusso con il padre ben al di là di quanto permettesse la confidenza filiale e aveva abbandonato il palazzo sbattendo porte e urtando chiunque sul suo percorso.   
Era balzato in sella alla sua adorata cavalla Evenstar ed era scomparso nel tramonto.

Non era andato molto lontano.   
Era sbucato dalla tenuta sulla Gran Via, percorsa da viaggiatori e mercanti e per questo noto bersaglio di criminali di ogni tipo.   
Ci aveva messo ben poco ad attirare l’attenzione.

Il principe Adrian era stato fin da subito un bambino molto bello, poi un ragazzo delicato e, soltanto di recente, un giovane uomo elegante e fine. Aveva la pelle chiara e le mani lisce di chi non fa lavori manuali sotto il sole, splendidi occhi chiari e una deliziosa bocca rosa, che suscitava più di un commento dovunque si recasse.   
Lance si faceva un punto d’onore di non notare quanto fosse cresciuto negli ultimi mesi, soprattutto da quando l’aveva visto l’ultima volta prima di partire per Maiwand. Allora il principe era ancora un bambino, un fanciullo imberbe con il viso tondo e gli occhi troppo grandi che timidamente gli ordinava di tornare in un solo pezzo e lo abbracciava con imbarazzo. 

Lance scosse la testa e strinse meglio il principe intirizzito tra le braccia.   
“Sei un disastro, maestà,” disse, con un’indulgenza che non aveva motivo di avere nei suoi confronti e che tuttavia lo fregava sempre. Quel ragazzo sarebbe stato la sua morte, in un modo o nell’altro.   
Per fortuna il capitano era riuscito a riacciuffarlo poco oltre la prima locanda sulla Gran Via.   
Il principe era già stato accerchiato da una banda di briganti brutti come la peste, senza dubbio dapprima per i suoi vestiti di fine fattura e per il suo cavallo giovane e forte.  
Lance non si ingannava.   
Il principe Adrian era così bello che non ci sarebbe voluto molto a considerare una ricchezza e a sfruttare di conseguenza anche la sua bellezza aristocratica. 

“Non farmi la morale,  _ capitano _ ,” ribatté il principe, arricciando il naso tutto altezzoso prima di tornare a battere i denti.  
“Non sei nelle condizioni di darmi ordini, altezza. Ringrazia il cielo che ti ho salvato il culo da quei briganti. A quest’ora saresti già la loro puttana.”  
Il principe rispose con un verso oltraggiato.   
“Mi so difendere! Mi hai insegnato tu!”  
Lance sbuffò, cercando di non pensare all’ultima volta che l’aveva addestrato.   
A cosa era successo dopo l’addestramento.   
“Certo, ma sei piccolo e leggero e un po’ stupido. Valeva la pena di mettersi in questo guaio per cosa, poi?”  
“Questioni di principio,” ribatté il ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio oltraggiato.  
Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ovviamente. Ora zitto. C’è un granaio laggiù che forse può darci riparo.”

Il principe fece spallucce, chiaramente offeso e non disse niente finché non furono al coperto all’interno del granaio.   
Lance aveva bussato alla porta della piccola fattoria a cui apparteneva, ma tra la pioggia e i tuoni non aveva ricevuto risposta. Avrebbe lasciato qualche pezzo d’oro ai contadini per ringraziarli dell’ospitalità, se non fosse riuscito a vederli il giorno dopo.  
Quando i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio, Lance si rese conto che il principe sembrava più piccolo, fradicio e spaventato di quanto non volesse dare a vedere.  
Lance doveva pensare che non avesse paura del temporale, quanto piuttosto di ciò che l’avrebbe atteso una volta tornato a casa.   
Re Julius non era una cattiva persona, ma era severo e ci teneva alla disciplina e al protocollo. Se il principe Adrian aveva tirato troppo la corda comportandosi con insolenza il Re non sarebbe stato molto propenso a perdonarlo presto. E Lance sapeva ormai per esperienza personale che Adrian non era sensibile a un metodo educativo restrittivo, basato sulla punizione piuttosto che sull’incoraggiamento.   
Sospirò piano, mettendo da parte un pensiero su come ammorbidire il Re nei confronti del ragazzo, quando fossero riusciti a tornare a casa.

“È solo un po’ di pioggia,” si lamentò il principe, avvicinandosi ad un cumulo di paglia. Tremava tutto e continuava a guardare fuori. “Non possiamo arrivare al castello?”  
Lance si guardò intorno. Non c’era modo di accendere un fuoco, non c’era luce ed era già tanto se erano al coperto mentre fuori si scatenava l’impossibile.  
Il marmocchio viziato avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di quello che c’era, non si poteva fare altro.  
“C’è un’ora di cammino fino al primo villaggio e una notte di viaggio fino al castello, altezza, non posso rischiare che ti ammali. Sono responsabile della tua vita, ricordatelo.”  
"Non mi ammalo per così poco," ribatté il principe, seccato, poi prontamente iniziò a starnutire.

Lance sbuffò e scosse la testa, iniziando a liberarsi dei propri effetti personali.    
"Devi spogliarti, altezza o ti ammalerai."   
Il principe lo guardò perplesso, neanche avesse detto una bestialità. Chiaramente non era abituato a vestirsi e svestirsi da solo.    
"Sei abbastanza grande per farlo da solo, no?" proseguì Lance, senza troppa pazienza per i capricci di un ragazzino.    
Si voltò appena per controllare che lo stesse facendo, annuendo soddisfatto tra sè e sè quando lo vide alle prese con lacci e laccioli dei propri abiti. Bene, quanto meno era disposto a lasciarsi guidare, pensò, mentre si sfilava strato dopo strato di indumenti fradici.    
Erano entrambi zuppi fino all'osso, ma il granaio aveva il soffitto integro ed era pieno di paglia e vecchi sacchi vuoti e asciutti. Non era un brutto posto per passare la notte.    
Lance si spogliò del tutto in pochi gesti spicci, stendendo i propri vestiti dove avrebbero avuto qualche possibilità di asciugarsi e poi si voltò con l'intenzione di aiutare il principe nel caso in cui fosse ancora alle prese con i propri lacci.    
Era costretto suo malgrado ad essere indulgente nei suoi confronti.

Lo conosceva da quando era un bambino piccolo, tutto occhi e riccioli spettinati, curioso e pieno di energie.  
Se lo ritrovava nelle stalle ad accarezzare i cavalli quando sarebbe dovuto essere a lezione dal precettore, e lo scovava tutto preso a spiare i suoi allenamenti quando il resto della corte ancora riposava.   
C'era il fatto che era al suo servizio e poi, più colpevolmente, c'era quel bacio rubato dopo l'allenamento. E gli altri, nei posti più assurdi e pericolosi.  
Lance aveva trascorso settimane d'inferno a tormentarsi per quei contatti fuggevoli ma non per questo meno intensi e desiderati. Il principe Adrian metteva a dura prova la sua pazienza in più di una maniera, da quando Lance era tornato dal fronte. 

A volte gli sembrava impossibile che il ragazzo fosse maturato tanto durante la sua assenza, ma era vero che tra una campagna e l’altra e il lungo decorso del suo grave infortunio sul campo di battaglia, erano passati oltre due anni. 

Aveva lasciato un bimbo timido e introverso, molto tenero nel suo essere troppo intelligente per la sua età e per le sue capacità sociali. Tornando, aveva trovato un ragazzo che era sul punto di diventare un uomo, bellissimo, volitivo e ancora incapace di gestire tutte le proprie virtù, ma consapevole della propria attrattiva.   
Lance si voltò, facendo ricorso ad ogni briciolo rimasto di pazienza per affrontare anche l'evenienza di un principe della corona privo di valletto personale e bagnato come un pulcino sul punto di fare un capriccio colossale. 

Si voltò, e il cuore gli mancò un battito e le ossa gli si riempirono di un calore che non aveva niente a che vedere con la paglia asciutta e un tetto sopra la testa.   
Il principe era nudo, i suoi vestiti drappeggiati su qualsiasi superficie disponibile. 

Si guardava intorno con un'aria altezzosa che non avrebbe sfigurato in mezzo al Salone delle Feste, se soltanto fosse abbigliato per una cerimonia solenne. 

Lance l’aveva visto una volta o due, vestito d'azzurro e argento in vesti che da sole costavano quanto il suo salario di un anno, anche se normalmente il principe Adrian preferiva vestirsi di nero e passare il più possibile inosservato, come se fosse possibile.   
Lo sguardo di Lance scivolò suo malgrado dal viso incorniciato dai ricci in parte lisciati dalla pioggia ad ogni dettaglio del suo fisico.   
Il solo ricordo del bacio, affamato e accaldato sotto un sole audace e in mezzo alla polvere, unito alla vista delle membra lunghe ed eleganti di Adrian fu sufficiente ad accendere il fuoco nelle sue vene. Via, avrebbe dovuto distogliere lo sguardo, ma in quel momento il principe si voltò. Non lo guardò in faccia, quanto meno non subito, ma i suoi occhi terribilmente azzurri esaminarono il suo corpo neanche volessero oltrepassare la barriera della pelle e scoprire i suoi pensieri più intimi, il modo in cui ogni sua parte funzionava in perfetta armonia con le altre.    
Da ex soldato Lance non conosceva frivoli pudori.

Era abituato a vivere con poche comodità e molti altri uomini in accampamenti ristretti e precari. Non aveva mai provato vergogna della propria nudità né aveva mai considerato quella altrui più che qualcosa di naturale. Sotto lo scrutinio attento e preciso del principe, però, si sentiva pervaso da un formicolio non del tutto spiacevole che, se ricordava abbastanza, aveva provato la prima volta molto, molto tempo fa, sotto gli occhi di una ragazza di qualche anno più grande di lui. 

Il principe osservò le sue braccia e il suo torace, sfiorò con lo sguardo le sue spalle, fermandosi con interesse sulla brutta cicatrice che adornava una spalla di Lance, regalo dell’ultima campagna e motivo per il suo ritorno dalla guerra.

Lo sguardo azzurro del principe continuò spedito lungo le linee nette dell’addome e poi si fermò. Il principe tirò il respiro, mentre il suo viso si copriva di rossore e la sua gola bianca dava come un palpito.

Fu colpa di quel suono appena smorzato e del gesto tutto consapevole con cui il principe si schiarì la gola e si voltò di nuovo dall’altra parte, tentando di non guardare.

Fu colpa dei suoi occhi che tornarono lentamente a fissarlo e del suo viso che si riscaldò ancora di più quando si permise di terminare l’esame. 

Per la prima volta da che era un soldato, un capitano, un eroe di guerra e protettore del regno, Lance si sentì esposto e a disagio nella sua nudità, troppo accorto di ogni parte del suo corpo e delle sue reazioni.   
Non durò che un solo infinito attimo, un battito di ciglia e niente che potesse turbare il trascorrere immortale del tempo, ma fu abbastanza da farlo scattare. 

Uno dei suoi pregi era sempre stata la velocità nel prendere decisioni importanti, ed era ridicolo che dovesse applicare le sue tattiche e la sua esperienza di stratega al muovere due passi pesanti sul pavimento del granaio per avvicinarsi risoluto al principe Adrian e invadere il suo spazio personale.    
Non fu neanche un bacio, all'inizio, fu un prendersi un permesso che non era stato espressamente formulato, ma che di fatto venne concesso immediatamente, perdonando senza un ripensamento l'infrazione al protocollo, ammesso pure che esistesse un articolo del protocollo relativo al trovarsi nudi e bagnati in un granaio alla presenza di un principe. 

Lance questo non lo sapeva, ma aveva visto gli innumerevoli e pesanti volumi del cerimoniale di corte, non dubitava che il principe fosse costretto a impararli a memoria, per quanto il suo normale atteggiamento gli facesse facilmente intuire che fingeva di non averne mai aperto uno.   
Il principe rispose alla pressione muta e pragmatica della bocca di Lance sulla propria con un movimento, un unico passo flessuoso che lo spinse contro il corpo solido del soldato. 

Gli si spinse contro, schiudendo le labbra e stringendo possessivo un braccio intorno alla sua vita, l'altro intorno ad una spalla. Se anche Lance avesse avuto intenzione di tirarsi indietro, sarebbe stato costretto a lasciar cadere ogni obiezione, ancora di più quando il principe impaziente gli morse la bocca e chiuse le dita sulla sua nuca attirandolo ancora più vicino a sè.   
Non poteva più resistere. Non c'era protocollo o etichetta che potesse più coprire questo, la sensazione intossicante della pelle sulla pelle, i piccoli suoni indecenti che il principe tentava di smorzare mentre gli si spingeva contro e che Lance si sentiva ad un passo dall'imitare. 

Il principe baciava con una voglia che era difficile da interpretare nella maniera sbagliata, con una presunzione che in parte era carattere e in parte era educazione, e con una mancanza di tecnica che ad un tempo segava le gambe al soldato per l'inaspettato colpo al suo più ben nascosto senso della tenerezza, e contemporaneamente l'infiammava, facendogli desiderare di mostrare al ragazzo come andavano fatte le cose.    
Si permise con sollievo di stringerlo con più forza di quanta sarebbe stata necessaria: il principe Adrian non sembrava avere intenzione di resistere o di allontanarsi, anzi. Non serviva premere troppo le dita nella sua carne giovane, se non a strappargli dalla gola altri suoni progressivamente più forti ed espliciti, eppure Lance si trovava a farlo lo stesso, reclamando il proprio possesso su colui che un giorno avrebbe posseduto fino all'ultimo granello di polvere del regno.    
Lance gli restituì il morso, incredulo all'idea di poter assaggiare quella bocca sulla quale aveva immaginato più di una fantasia inopportuna. Prima il principe era un ragazzino insopportabile, una mosca molesta da tollerare a stento in virtù del suo rango e della posizione di Lance. 

Era già abbastanza sorprendente che nello spazio di pochi mesi si fosse trasformato in un uomo, per quanto ancora acerbo e nuovo; era ancora più sorprendente che fosse cambiato al punto da diventare tanto affascinante.   
No, Lance commetteva un crimine imperdonabile nel pensare ciò, lenito appena dal fatto che lo pensava in maniera fuggevole, e che il pensiero svanisse sotto il più piacevole degli assalti. Si ricordava di dovere una lezione al giovane erede, una lezione che poteva soltanto essergli di beneficio, se sua maestà si fosse degnato di accoglierla.    
Lo aveva denigrato ingiustamente, anche soltanto tra sè e sè. La giovinezza per sua natura è fresca e acerba ma carica di potenziale. Questo è ancora più vero per i giovani di famiglia reale, che allo stesso tempo sono più bambini e più adulti di altri privi di nobili origini. L'educazione non giustificava nulla, ma andava tenuta in debita considerazione.   
"Lance," gemette il principe contro la sua spalla, e Lance dimenticò ogni cosa che non fosse il corpo fremente e caldo stretto al suo con ferocia, la sensazione di infilare le dita nei suoi capelli troppo lunghi e concedersi persino il lusso di tirarli. La bocca del principe era rossa e piena per i baci e i morsi, era un invito al quale non poteva più opporre neanche un briciolo di resistenza.   
L'aggredì con maggior violenza, strappandogli un gemito più pieno e forte, lo tenne fermo mentre si permetteva finalmente di divorarlo.  
  
Tra le sue braccia Adrian era diventato pesante, capitolando in una resa impossibile, persino assurda. Per gli Dèi, il solo pensiero che il principe potesse desiderare - potesse desiderare, anzi conoscendolo il solo pensiero che potesse pretendere di essere preso come neanche un paggio ancora imberbe avrebbe considerato degno, era sufficiente a fargli perdere il ben dell'intelletto.    
Non doveva pensarci, non è era possibile, non era vero. Non poteva essere. La nobiltà del suo sangue gli consentiva di avere ciò che desiderava, ma gli dettava infinite regole su come e quando poteva ottenere soddisfazione ai propri desideri. Se gli fosse passato per la testa avrebbe potuto ordinare a Lance di inginocchiarsi al suo cospetto, per una venerazione che il cerimoniale non prevedeva.   
"Lance," ansimò il principe, staccandosi a malincuore per tirare un respiro stravolto, "finalmente," sussurrò. Gli era venuta una voce profonda e musicale, anche troppo scura per un viso così bello e che tuttavia non stonava, ma generava un contrasto persino esotico, senza dubbio eccitante. "Voglio che mi tocchi," annunciò il principe, il comando a stento addolcito dal fatto che Adrian era senza fiato, e il suo cuore frullava impazzito contro il torace di Lance, mentre le sue anche scattavano istintivamente alla ricerca di maggior contatto.   
  
"E voglio toccarti," proseguì, senza un filo di imbarazzo, anzi con palese impazienza. Sciolse il braccio dalla sua stretta intorno alla vita di Lance, appoggiando la mano sul suo torace, come a voler saggiare la resistenza dei muscoli. Quello che trovò evidentemente incontrò il suo favore, perché la mano proseguì nella sua discesa mentre le palpebre del principe calavano a mezz'asta sugli occhi scuriti dal desiderio.    
Era un sogno. Era un'illusione, doveva esserlo. Lance era stato troppo tempo senza compagnia di qualsiasi tipo, l'aria soffocante di corte doveva averlo corrotto, doveva avergli fiaccato la mente e rovinato la tempra forgiata in battaglia. Aveva sempre avuto una pazienza profonda ma breve, di buona natura ma fragile, capace di frantumarsi all'improvviso con risultati esplosivi.    
Il principe al fianco del quale aveva trascorso mesi di silenzioso e paziente servizio continuava a provocarlo oltre ogni limite e Lance sentiva il controllo scivolargli tra le dita e rendergli impossibile pensare a ciò che era giusto e a ciò che era lecito. Se il principe avesse continuato così, e sembrava averne ogni intenzione, mentre lo scrutava da sotto le ciglia con un minuscolo sorriso che a stento gli arricciava gli angoli della bocca rovinata e finalmente chiuse le dita su di lui, se avesse continuato così Lance avrebbe finito per prendere fuoco e bruciarlo. Non poteva permettere che questo accadesse. Al di là delle regole, del cerimoniale e della decenza, sarebbero bastate forse ancora due o tre carezze decise della mano di Adrian per costringere Lance a spingerlo nella paglia e dargli ciò che chiedeva - pretendeva - con tanta insistenza.   
  
"Non qui, non così," brontolò, meravigliandosi di quanto fosse bassa e rauca la sua voce. "Altezza," aggiunse dopo un istante. Il principe gli scoccò uno sguardo in parti uguali malizioso e esasperato e l'attirò a sè per cancellargli l'espressione combattuta dal viso a colpi di baci.   
"Per favore, Lance, adesso non insultare la mia intelligenza con l'indegnità del granaio o altre stupidaggini. Hai capito perfettamente cosa voglio."   
Il moccioso impertinente. Il tono altero era quasi perfetto, ma tradiva un minuscolo fremito che al soldato non poteva sfuggire. Non lo chiamavano a caso Lance "Tre Contee", dopotutto.    
Che gli Dèi lo dannassero, allora. Se non era ancora morto sul campo di battaglia ed era ancora in grado di prestare servizio, questo non avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, al massimo turbare ancora di più il suo spirito già intriso di sangue e infettato dalla morte. Ma non quel giorno, non in quel momento.    
Le membra del principe erano pesanti e languide tra le sue braccia, come se il giovane volesse costringerlo a deporlo per terra e a chinarsi con lui, almeno quanto erano comunque tese alla ricerca continua del contatto. I suoi occhi e la sua bocca invitavano ai più deliziosi peccati, e oltre allo sguardo rubato poco prima, a distanza di sicurezza, Lance non aveva ancora abbassato lo sguardo né allungato le mani sulla sua erezione, che pure sentiva premere contro di sè.  
  
Fu un ultimo sospiro del principe Adrian al suo orecchio, la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide sul collo e un sospetto appena accennato di denti a convincerlo. Scattò fulmineo spingendolo un po' troppo rudemente nella paglia, schiacciandolo giù col proprio peso.    
Ne era certo, nessuno aveva mai toccato il principe così, nessuno gli era stato così vicino. Forse qualcuno aveva avuto il privilegio di toccare la sua bocca peccaminosa e impudente - quel moccioso Victor della Contea di Musgrave, anni or sono - ma nessuno l'aveva mai fatto così. 

Nessuno aveva avuto la possibilità di vederlo accaldato e sfatto, attanagliato dal desiderio.    
Il pensiero sarebbe stato forse sufficiente a disfarlo, ma svanì di fronte alla realtà del principe che gli gettava le braccia al collo, sporgendosi per reclamare ancora un bacio e poi un altro, indugiando ogni volta per un lungo momento nella profondità del contatto. Adrian piegò le gambe, piantò i piedi nella paglia per quanto gli era possibile pur di avere un po' di leva, strinse le ginocchia ai fianchi di Lance e si inarcò, spingendosi contro di lui.  
  
Lance ebbe bisogno di staccarsi un istante dall'ultimo e più mordace bacio e poi voltarsi, con lo sguardo sfocato fisso sulla paglia e i pensieri all'ultimo campo di battaglia. Se non si fosse concentrato su qualcosa di macabro e disgustoso questo incontro degno di un sogno sarebbe terminato molto presto o l’avrebbe spinto a compiere atti di cui non vorrebbe macchiarsi.    
Il principe non aveva alcun dubbio, certo, così affermava con ogni verso che gli scappava dalla gola e con ogni movimento. Se Lance avesse voluto, avrebbe potrebbe prenderlo lì sulla paglia e gratificare il proprio orgoglio di maschio per i mesi a venire col pensiero di aver conquistato la sua verginità.    
Non che il pensiero non fosse talmente allettante da spingerlo vacillante sull'orlo, costretto a fermarsi dal movimento sinuoso in cui Adrian lo costringeva muovendo le anche e tenendolo ben fermo con le mani sulle sue natiche.   
  
Ma non poteva andare così. Se il principe veramente lo voleva ci sarebbe stato un tempo anche per questo, ma non in quel momento e non lì. Lance se ne rese conto con la chiarezza cristallina di un'epifania: lo considerava troppo importante per ridurre tutto ad una sveltina sulla paglia.    
"Aspetta," ringhiò, sottraendo al principe il lamento scocciato e impaziente che stava per sfuggirli dalla bocca. "Aspetta solo un attimo, dannazione!" esclamò.    
"Cambiato idea, capitano?"   
  
Per gli Dèi, quasi. La voce del principe era impossibilmente rauca e profonda, e i suoi occhi colmi di languore faticavano a restare aperti. Era una vista quasi insopportabile.   
"No, ma, un attimo," bofonchiò, tirandolo su a sedere come meglio contro la paglia cedevole. Il principe si stirò con voluttà, senza dubbio ben consapevole di esporsi al massimo nel movimento.   
"Baciami," mormorò il principe e Lance fu costretto a smozzicare una sanguinosa bestemmia mentre gli si accomodava in grembo, scivolando sulle sue gambe un po' aperte fino a strusciarsi contro di lui e chiudere una mano intorno a entrambi. Adrian non ripetè l'ordine, anzi gettò indietro la testa scoprendo la gola bianca e gemette, forte ma non quanto avrebbe potuto se a tratti non si fosse dimenticato di respirare.   
  
Lance avrebbe voluto resistere ancora un attimo e guardarlo perdere anche l'ultima scintilla di controllo. Anche per questo, però, sperava con tutto se stesso che ci sarebbero stati un luogo e un tempo più adeguati, perché non aveva la minima speranza di trattenersi o di resistere all'urgenza primordiale di chinarsi su quel collo bianco e morderlo, lasciandovi il proprio segno.    
Il principe gli si aggrappò alle spalle con violenza, premendo troppo forte con le dita al punto di far male o di lasciare un segno. Lance non sapeva se lo stia facendo di proposito, per restituirgli il marchio dei denti che, un po' umido e perfettamente delineato stava lentamente diventando di un viola osceno sulla sua pelle così chiara.    
Non aveva importanza, perché se avesse avuto ancora un soffio di respiro il principe sarebbe stato scosso dai singhiozzi e invece tremava delicatamente tra le sue mani, contro di lui, incapace di respirare o piangere o gridare, attraversato come da un fulmine da sensazioni troppo intense e nuove e già irrinunciabili.    
Per gli Dèi, Lance non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura, non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, ma il pensiero di essere l'unico e il solo ad avere l'onore di vedere il principe sciogliersi nel piacere aveva di che popolare i suo sogni per mesi e nell'immediato aveva il potere di spingerlo oltre, a spargersi tra i loro corpi e sulla propria mano, con la sensazione del cuore del principe che frullava contro il suo con un ritmo impossibile.

Lance gli coprì il viso di baci, godendosi fino in fondo ogni respiro e piccolo verso affannato di Adrian. Gli baciò le guance e la fronte e poi di nuovo la bocca tutta rossa e gonfia di baci.   
Adrian sorrise leggermente e si sporse per prendersi un bacio più profondo.   
“Finalmente,” mormorò tutto contento. Allungò una mano per stringerla sulla spalla ferita di Lance e l’altra per passargli le dita nei capelli e sul viso. 

Lance gli baciò le dita una a una e il principe rise un po’, divertito. Era allegro adesso e la cosa aveva il potere di stringere un po’ il cuore di Lance, per la tenerezza e l’ingenuità delle sue emozioni. Sapeva essere imperioso come se avesse già in testa la corona, ma aveva ancora così tanta innocenza da risultare incantevole.  
“Sei felice?” gli chiese, senza pensare. Non sapeva cosa desiderava sentirsi dire.   
Adrian gli baciò la punta del naso.   
“Sì, perché anche io ti piaccio. Se pensassi che sono soltanto un bambino non mi avresti toccato. Ma so che non ti sono indifferente.”   
Indifferente. Non gli era mai stato indifferente, era impossibile, inaudito.

Lance lo strinse con tenerezza, godendosi il calore del suo corpo.   
“Non credo che nessuno abbia l’ardire di provare indifferenza nei tuoi confronti, mio signore.”  
Adrian gli fece una linguaccia, ma smise subito quando Lance prese a passargli le dita tra i riccioli ancora umidi. Iniziò invece a strusciare la testa come un gattino giocoso e felice.  
“Non mi interessa quello che pensano gli altri, solo quello che pensi tu.”

Lance sospirò. Il ragazzo non aveva usato le parole esatte, ma non aveva bisogno che le pronunciasse per capire dove volesse arrivare.  
Adrian si accigliò leggermente, tirandosi un po’ più su per appoggiarsi al gomito e guardare Lance da vicino.   
“Non credi che io sia veramente innamorato di te? È vero che sono giovane, ma non sono stupido. So di cosa parlo. Non ho mai voluto nessun altro. Nessuno.”  
Lance fu costretto a baciarlo. Gli succhiò il labbro inferiore paffuto e morbido e lasciò che il bacio si approfondisse, diventando languido e dolce.  
“Se non hai mai voluto nessun altro come fai a sapere che desideri me?”

Adrian schioccò la lingua contro il palato, insolente. Quando iniziò a parlare, però, il suo tono fu carezzevole e morbido.   
“Perché quando non ci sei mi manchi. Mi sento solo e triste. Quando ci sei mi sento - al sicuro, protetto. Tu mi permetti di essere me stesso. Posso anche fare delle stupidaggini e tu mi rimproveri, ma poi mi spieghi dove ho sbagliato. E sei bellissimo, anche se hai deciso che sei quasi morto e non meriti più di goderti la vita.”  
Lance ridacchiò, sorpreso. Se lo strinse più vicino e gli baciò una guancia, mentre il ragazzo gli passava le dita distrattamente sulla brutta cicatrice che gli deturpava la spalla.  
  
“Sai perché ho litigato con mio padre?”  
Lance non rispose, ma alzò lo sguardo e attese che il principe continuasse.  
“Ogni giorno insiste sul fatto che devo incontrare i pretendenti che lui preferisce, sceglierne uno e fissare una data per la festa di fidanzamento. E sposarmi qualche stupido principe di un reame vicino per unire i territori prima di compiere diciotto anni.”  
Lance trattenne a stento un sospiro. Non era difficile capire come continuasse il discorso. 

Nessuno avrebbe battuto ciglio se il principe l’avesse scelto come amante. Era quasi la regola che i giovani rampolli nobili stringessero durevoli relazioni fisiche con i propri precettori, cavalieri o valletti.   
D’altra parte, nessuno avrebbe accettato anche solo l’idea che il principe potesse sceglierlo come sposo. Era soltanto un vecchio soldato rovinato, e per quanto fosse un eroe di guerra, non aveva una goccia di sangue nobile.   
“Gli ho spiegato che non intendo sposarmi a comando. Che voglio sposare una persona scelta da me. Mi ha deriso. Quindi mi sono infuriato e sono scappato via. Non gli ho detto che pensavo a te. Ma pensavo a te.”

Lance ringraziò silenziosamente gli Dèi. La presa di posizione di Adrian era deliziosa, persino commovente, ma era pericolosa nei suoi confronti e il principe non se ne rendeva conto.   
Lui avrebbe forse subito le sfuriate del padre e sarebbe finito in un matrimonio indesiderato dal quale distrarsi con decine di passatempi dispendiosi, ma Lance sarebbe finito in disgrazia, forse persino accusato di voler portare l’erede al trono su di una brutta strada. 

“Non è un po’... presto per pensare alle nozze?” disse, con un sorriso un po’ stirato.  
Adrian si raggomitolò contro di lui, strofinando il viso sul suo petto.   
“Organizzo il nostro matrimonio da quando avevo undici anni, capitano,” rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo contro la sua pelle. “Non mi illudo che sia facile. Sono pronto a qualsiasi cosa, se posso averti accanto a me. Se- se so che tu provi lo stesso per me.”  
Lance sorrise piano. Gli baciò la sommità della testa, poi vi appoggiò la guancia.  
“Non avrei mai pensato di dirti quello che sento in un granaio sotto la pioggia, mio signore.”  
“Adrian.”  
“Come vuoi tu,  _ Adrian. _ ”

Adrian sollevò il capo abbastanza da fargli una brutta smorfia, poi sorrise.  
“Non avresti mai detto o fatto nulla, se non fosse stato per questo granaio. Quando sarò re, questo granaio sarà un tempio, o un monumento.”  
Lance non rispose. Tra il rumore della pioggia e la stanchezza di una lunga giornata densa di avvenimenti il sonno iniziava a farsi sentire con un richiamo degno delle sirene delle storie dei marinai.  
Il principe sbadigliò subito dopo, confermando la sua impressione.

“Riposati adesso,” mormorò Lance, “sarò qui quando ti svegli.”  
Il principe si addormentò subito, soffice e indifeso tra le sue braccia. Lance impiegò un po’ più di tempo a prendere le distanze dai pensieri disfattisti che minacciavano di rovinare un momento così bello.  
Strinse meglio il suo prezioso padrone tra le braccia e si lasciò lentamente scivolare nel sonno, accompagnato dal rumore della pioggia sul tetto del granaio.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia originariamente era parte di una bellissima role con **Amaerise** ed era una Medieval!Au Johnlock. Non scriverò mai quella fic, quindi ho pensato di rendere originali i personaggi nella speranza di scrivere qualcosa di più lungo su questo pairing in futuro.


End file.
